NUESTRO DESTINO ES
by nekomomiji
Summary: El reino de Milenio de plata y Erusion tienen que hacer una alianza para salvar a sus reinos...una boda?: quiero ser capaz un día de decirte...lo que pasa por mi mente- Endymion, Serenity subida de nuevo para poder por fin terminarla
1. Chapter 1

"Nuestro destino es…"

1Capitulo

**"****Responsabilidades****"**

- Querida, todavía en cama?- dijo la nana mientras corría las enormes y pesadas cortinas de la habitación de la joven, la cual se topaba la cara con sus almohada con molestia por la luz que entraba ahora al cuarto.

-Vamos…arriba, tu padre me ha enviado a informarte que necesita hablar urgentemente contigo, Serenity arriba!

**Serenity-** Nana otro rato más por favor!-pidió la joven rubia mientras se cubría por completo con las sabanas.

- No seas perezosa!- contesto, mientras jalaba las sabanas, descubriendo a la joven

- Eres muy mala Luna!-reprocho, mientras se levantaba a regañadientes.

Rato después la joven se encontraba ya en una enorme estancia con blancos y relucientes pisos de blanco mármol, con grandes paredes adornadas por diferentes retratos y un amplio ventanal con vista al jardín.

-Ya era hora que bajaras Serenity-dijo al ver entrar a la joven, una mujer de largos y brillantes cabellos platinados y unos profundos ojos azules.

-Por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto después un hombre alto, con un porte imponente, cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

**Serenity**-Perdonen-respondió con una sonrisa-bueno y de que tenían que hablarme?

-Serenity, hija siéntate, por favor- dijo el hombre

**Serenity-**Huy por que esas caras tan serias, ya me están preocupando

-Serenity-respondió la mujer dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada a su esposo-tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio y muy importante

-Hija tu sabes la difícil situación por la que el reino esta pasando

**Serenity-**Acaso el reino Metallian, otra vez?

-Por desgracias así es-asintió con pesar el rey- quiere atacar de nuevo, más ahora es mucho peor ya que han hecho una alianza con el reino Luna oscura, no creo que sea posible que nuestro reino soporte una ataque así.

**Serenity-**Entonces que haremos!- exclamo con preocupación

-Nuestra única salvación es hacer una alianza de paz y unión con el reino de Erusion

**Serenity-**Con esos bárbaros!

-No queda otra solución!-respondió la reina

**Serenity-** Y ellos lo han aceptado?-pregunto extrañada

- Ha ellos también les conviene esta alianza, por las mismas razones

**Serenity-** Y como estas tan seguro que no nos traicionaran?

- Eso mismo se preguntaron ellos de nosotros, por eso mismo se ha decidido hacer una garantía de nuestra alianza

**Serenity-** Una garantía? Qué clase de garantía?

- Una unión entre nuestros reinos, una tan sagrada y fuerte de matrimonio-respondió la reina

**Serenity-**Matrimonio?...de quien?-pregunto aun sin entender

- Serenity, cariño se ha llegado a un acuerdo, te casaras con el príncipe de Erusion

**Serenity-** Que! Casarme con alguien a quien no conozco!...pero por que tengo que ser yo!-grito exaltada

-Por que tu eres la princesa del reino Milenio de plata, tu responsabilidad es ver y cuidar de los tuyos, lo que incluye cualquier sacrificio-respondió la reina

**Serenity-**No! Padre eso no es justo!

- Lo se Serenity, pero es la única manera, tu sabes que si no fuera necesario jamaste pediría algo así

**Serenity-** Y no se puede hacer algo más- contesto con lagrimas en los ojos-alguna otra opción, a la cual se pueda recurrir?

- Temo que no-respondió el rey- es la única manera de proteger el reino

**Serenity-** Y cuando piensan que sea la boda-contesto con la voz pagada y tono de resignación.

Ella amaba a su pueblo y sabía que sus padres jamás permitirían algo así si la situación no estuviera tan crítica, por eso mismo ella tenía que aceptarlo con resignación, por el bien de su gente

-Dentro de tres semanas-respondió el rey con pesar

**Serenity-** Tres semanas! Pero…pero es demasiado pronto!, ni siquiera lo eh visto!

- Lo se pero tiene que ser lo antes posible

**Serenity-**Madre! Padre! Por favor-suplico-retrasen más la boda

-Lo siento pero no lo podemos hacer Serenity, hemos dado ya nuestra palabra de que será en tres semanas-contesto la reina

**Serenity-**Muy bien, que así sea entonces-respondió con la voz entrecortada, para después salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Espera-dijo el rey a su esposa tomándola del brazo para evitar que siguiera a la joven princesa-es mejor dejarla a solas

- Crees que estamos actuando buen Tamus?-pregunto la reina con pesar a su esposo mientras se refugiaba en sus brazos

-Eso espero Selene, eso espero.

**Serenity-** Luna por qué, por que la vida me ha hecho esto?

**Luna-** Clama mi niña, aun no lo conoces, te puedes llegar a enamorar de el-dijo la nana con dulzura tratando de calmar a la joven princesa.

**Serenity-** Tu lo crees?-respondió con tristeza

**Luna-** Todo puede pasar, ya que aun nadie ocupa tu corazón

**Serenity-** Ah Luna ojala tengas razón y mi vida no se vuelva un tormento

Mientras tanto en el reino de Erusion al igual que en Milenio de plata los reyes se disponían a informar al joven príncipe de su "unión de paz"

- Padre, madre-saludo un joven alto pelinegro, con profundos y oscuros ojos azules y un porte gallardo

- Endymion, pasa y toma asiento-respondió Febo un hombre alto y de voz grave e imponente, el cual estaba sentado en su elegante trono junto a su esposa Gaela, una mujer alta y delgada de ondulante cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

**Endymion**-Sucede algo?-pregunto extrañado, ante la seriedad de sus padres

**Febo-** De eso queremos hablar, nuestro reino ha llegado a un acuerdo con el reino Milenio de Plata

**Endymion-** Con esos engreídos, puritanos!- exclamo con sorna

**Febo-** Es conveniente para ambos reinos, ahora que Metallian y la Luna negra se han unido para destruirnos, corremos un gran peligro así que debes aceptarlo

**Endymion-**Esta bien, pero cual es el punto de que me llamen si ustedes ya lo han decidido-respondió con molestia

**Gaela**-Por que esto te concierne más que a nadie, eres el príncipe, además de que tú vas a ayudar a que este pacto de alianza se realice

**Endymion-**Yo!-exclamo extrañado- a que te refieres?

**Febo-**A la unión de nuestro pueblos, con la boda entre tu y la princesa de Milenio de plata

**Endymion-**Pero qué!...de qué hablan! No pienso hacer una cosa así!

**Febo-**Endymion no te lo estoy preguntando, solo te lo informo, hemos dado nuestra palabra que así será

**Endymion-**No, pueden hacer eso!-grito furioso

**Febo-**No tienes opción, lo quieras o no te casaras con la princesa Serenity!

**Endymion**- No me obligaras a nada!

**Febo-**Ya te lo dije no tienes opción, te casaras dentro de tres semanas y punto

**Endymion-**QUE! Tres semanas!-exploto por completo

**Gaela-**Será mejor que te calmes hijo

**Endymion**-Que me calme! Que me calme!...como quieren que este calmado cuando me están diciendo que debo casarme y con una de Milenio de plata y para colmo en tres semanas! Calmado! Si claro me calmare, cuando me digan que es todo esto una broma!

**Febo-**Basta ya! Lo tienes que hacer por el bien del reino, eres el príncipe y tienes que protegerlo aun que tengas que hacer cualquier sacrificio

**Endymion-** Claro, aja…primero casarme cuando no pasaba ni remotamente por mi cabeza hacerlo, segundo con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y tercero en tres malditas semanas! ja que fácil se les hizo decidirlo sin consultármelo, no?

**Febo-**Claro que no fue fácil, Endymion eres mi único hijo y siempre te eh dejado hacer de tu vida lo que se te plazca, lo que más deseo es que seas muy dichoso, más las circunstancias no han dejado otra opción, créeme que si hubiera habido otra opción la hubiera tomado antes de obligarte hacer algo como esto, pero no se logro, hijo por favor entiéndelo.

Ante las palabras de su padre Endymion se tranquilizo un poco y comprendió que su padre no tenia opción alguna, el siempre lo dejo ser libre, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesitaba, ahora había llegado el momento de retribuirles a sus padres todo el amor y apoyo que le dieron.

**Endymion-**Muy bien padre, acepto tu decisión – respondió secamente

**Febo-**Gracias hijo, dentro de doce días vendrá la princesa, antes de la fiesta de compromiso.

**Endymion-** De acuerdo, ahora si ya no hay otra cosa que hablar me retiro-exclamo con una pequeña reverencia a sus padres y se marcho rumbo a los jardines donde lo esperaban los generales del reino, los cuales eran sus amigos desde muy pequeños.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Capitulo**

"**Bienvenidas****"**

-Estas segura poder hacerlo, Sere?-pregunto un joven alto y rubio, mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven princesa, en una de las bancas del hermosos jardín.

**Serenity-**Andrew tu sabes que no tengo opción, es por el bien de todos-respondió

**Andrew-** No, no es para todos, te estas olvidando de ti, de lo que quieres, no puedes resignarte aso como asi

**Serenity**-Lo se pero no puedo hacer nada más…soy la princesa y tengo que velar por este reino

**Andrew-**Pero…

**Serenity**- Estaré bien, enserio- respondió con una sonrisa apenas visible

**Andrew-**Segura!

**Serenity**-Si- contesto mientras abrazaba al joven

**Andrew-**Hay Sere que voy hacer contigo

- Ya listo para recibir a tu prometida?-pregunto un hombre de cabello plateado, mientras entraba a la estancia, donde se encontraba Endymion sentado con cara de pocos amigos.

**Endymion-**No empieces a recordármelo Kunsite!- respondió con molestia

**Kunsite**-Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo

**Endymion-**Síí…claro

**Kusite-**Animo Endymion, que te cases no significa que cumplas como esposo y le seas fiel a la princesita.

**Endymion**-Eres un descarado, sabes-sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo-no conoces lo que es la vergüenza verdad?

**Kunsite-**Créeme que más que tu si!

**Endymion-** jaja como no!

**Kunsite**-Hablando de eso ya le dijiste a Beril?

**Endymion-**No, pero me imagino que ya lo sabe…todo Erusion esta enterada

**Kunsite-**Ni que lo digas…y que piensas hacer con ella?

**Endymion-** Pues no creo que pueda hacer nada, ella no querrá ni verme –suspiro el pelinegro

**Kunsite**- No te desanimes Endymion.

**Selene-**Hija tienes todo listo, ya?-pregunto, mientras entraba a la habitación de Serenity

**Serenity-**Si, ya tengo todo-respondió con voz cortada y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que intentaban escaparse.-es necesario que yo vaya sola?

**Selene-**Nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí

**Serenity-**Eso lo se, pero…por qué no me puedo ir hasta el día de la fiesta de compromiso

**Selene-** Esto es lo mejor, así tendrán tiempo de convivir un poco antes de su compromiso-contesto la reina con un nudo en la garganta por ver el sufrimiento por el cual pasaba su hija-No llores así mi vida, me partes el corazón

**Serenity-**Lo lamento mucho, pero no pudo evitar llorar al despedirme del lugar que me vio crecer y de ustedes-dijo mientras se aferraba fuertemente a su madre

**Selene-** Pero esto no es un adiós-contesto, tratando de contener las lágrimas

**Serenity-** Para mi es como si lo fuera

-Majestad, el rey me manda a informarles que el carruaje esta listo

**Selene-** Muchas gracias Artemis, vamos enseguida

**Artemis**-Con su permiso-contesto con una reverencia y se marcho

**Serenity-** Bueno…creo que ya es hora-exclamo, secándose la lagrimas que corrían por su rostro

Caminaron hasta la salida del palacio, donde se encontraban el rey y algunos sirvientes dando los últimos arreglos al carruaje que llevaría a la princesa al reino de Erusion

**Tamus-** Serenity- dijo mientras tomaba cariñosamente entre sus brazos a su hija- se que no es fácil, pero se que la diosa Diana recompensara tu sacrificio y te recompensara algún día.

Serenity solo dio una tierna sonrisa en respuesta a su padre. Tras una emotiva despedida el carruaje se puso en marcha rumbo a Erusion.

**Febo-**Donde vas Endymion?-escucho de repente el joven príncipe el cual bajaba rápidamente a los terrenos del palacio

**Endymion**-Padre, iré a cabalgar un rato.

**Febo**-No creo que sea el mejor momento, sabes que no tardara en llegar la princesa

**Endymion**-lo se-dijo con tono de enfado-no te preocupes, estaré a tiempo!

**Febo**-Prométemelo Endymion, promételo que estarás a tiempo para recibirla

**Endymion**-Si, si padre lo prometo, llegare!...ahora con tu permiso, me voy!

**Febo**-No tardes!-exclamo el rey al ver alejarse a Endymion en su caballo azabache

**Endymion-**lo se-grito desde lo lejos el pelinegro, mientras se perdía de vista

-Hemos llegado, princesa!-dijo Artemis, mientras le ayudaba a bajar del carruaje

**Serenity**-Gracias

**Artemis**-Nerviosa majestad?

**Serenity-** Si y mucho…es que no conozco a nadie, estaré sola…ni Luna, ni las chicas pudieron venir conmigo

**Artemis-** Usted tranquila princesa, se que la tratara muy bien

**Serenity**- Eso espero-contesto con pesar

**Artemis**-Además serán pocos los días en que estará sola

**Serenity**- Lo se, es lo único que llega a consolarme

**Artemis**-Bueno, esta lista ya para entrar?

**Serenity**-Vamos-contesto – es mejor darle prisa a esto

Caminaron por las grises escaleras de piedra, hasta el recibidor, donde fueron recibidos por los reyes y por otros diplomáticos y gente de la nobleza de Erusion.

**Febo**- Es un placer tenerla aquí princesa Serenity-dijo amablemente el rey

**Gaela-**Esperamos que te sientas lo más a gusto posible-agrego la reina con una amplia y calurosa sonrisa.

**Serenity**-Muchas gracias-respondió amablemente

**Febo-** Muy bien, ahora le mostrare su dormitorio, para que se aliste para la fiesta de bienvenida en su honor que se llevara acabo dentro de dos horas.

Serenity siguió a los reyes por extensas escaleras y largos pasillos, hasta que llegaron frente a unas enormes puertas blancas con algunos adornos dorados.

**Gaela**- Aquí es princesa, sus cosas están ya aquí, si necesita alguna otra cosa, no dude pedírselo a los criados

**Serenity-**Sí, gracias

**Febo-**Muy bien nos vemos dentro de un rato-dijo mientras se marchaba con sus esposa, dejando a la princesa sola.

Serenity cerro la puerta y vio la extensa habitación que le habían preparado, tenia blancas paredes adornadas con paisajes, una amplia y mullida cama con elegantes sabanas y cortinas de terciopelo alrededor de esta, un armario bastante amplio, un elegante tocador y otros mueble y un enorme balcón con una hermosa vista a los jardines

Se tiro sobre la amplia cama y se quedo mirando al techo, metida en sus pensamientos.

_Estoy sola aquí en este lugar completamente extraño para mí, sin nadie con quien hablar para desahogarme…me siento tan mal y para colmo se les ocurre hacerme una fiesta!..._

Después de un rato de estar así Serenity salio de sus pensamientos y decidió empezar a arreglarse para la dichosa fiesta.

Tomo un hermoso vestido rosa, se maquillo un poco, se sujeto media cola y la adorno con un listón a tono con el color del vestido, se coloco un elegante collar de perlas y unos aretes a juego. Ya lista salio de la habitación más al hacerlo se sintió más pérdida que nunca, el castillo era enorme y no sabía como llegar al gran salón y parar colmo no veía a nadie a quien pedirle indicaciones.

Camino por uno de los pasillo y de repente vio a un joven pelinegro que caminaba presuroso, Serenity se acerco para preguntarle, más este iba tan despistado y apurado que casi la arrolla.

-Por que no te fijas!-grito molesto el joven

**Serenity-**Pero si fuiste tu quien tropezó conmigo-respondió indignada

- no tengo tiempo para discutir-contesto y se marcho rápidamente

**Serenity**- Es un grosero-repuso para si, molesta-maleducado

Después de unos instantes Serenity vio pasar a una mucama la cual la ayudo ha llegar hasta el salón, donde ya se encontraban gran cantidad de personas, al verla llegar los reyes se acercaron para recibir a la joven.

**Gaela**- Que bueno que ya esta aquí, espero te diviertas

Serenity solo asintió, lo que menos sentía eran ánimos como parar disfrutar esa fiesta

**Febo**- Mira aquí viene mi hijo Endymion

Serenity volteo para ver a su futuro esposo, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un colosal grito

" _es el patán de hace rato!...Diana pero que hice para merecer tal castigo"-_pensó la rubia

Al igual que Serenity, Endymion al verla casi le da un ataque, esa era su futura esposa?

"_no puede ser…de todas las personas tenia que ser esa loca de hace un rato…genial esto es simplemente genial"_

**Febo-**Serenity, este es Endymion…Endymion ella es la princesa Serenity, tu futura esposa

**Endymion**- mucho gusto- dijo fríamente, mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven y depositaba un fugaz beso en esta

**Serenity-** Igualmente- contesto, tratando de fingir una sonrisa amable

**Gaela**- Endymion, por que no bailan?

Endymion tomo a Serenity y la jalo hasta la pista de baila, sin ninguna gentileza, no le hacia gracia el tener que bailar con ella, pero no podía hacer nada más, al igual Serenity tampoco podía negarse…la farsa había empezado.


End file.
